Illusions of Power
by Allexandra Radcliffe
Summary: After twenty years, the Triforce can be complete again...but evil forces are conspiring to control the power of the gods. Written with Prince Suzaku. Read and review, please!
1. Desert Sapphires

**_Illusions of Power – Chapter One – Desert Sapphires _**

**_by Allexandra Radcliffe and Prince Suzaku_**

**Hello, everyone! For those who don't know either of us, let me introduce us. I'm Allexandra Radcliffe, and the other mastermind behind this fic is Prince Suzaku (often referred to as Suzaku-sama). I got bored the other day and suggested we write a collab fic, he said yes, and here we are.**

**A few quick notes: This story is set twenty-three (or so) years after Ganondorf's defeat in Ocarina of Time. Zelda is the queen, Link is the king, and Hyrule is at peace. Also, although Siafire is my character, I took her name from the Hylian dictionary at (which is a really good site that you should check out). It's pronounced see-ahh-fear-ray for those who might have trouble.**

**Well, enough rambling, on to the story. The first half is by me, and the second by Suzaku-sama. But first, one of those lovely disclaimers that everyone hates…**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Prince Suzaku own the Legend of Zelda (unfortunately) or any of the characters from the game, but our original characters are ours.**

* * *

Power, more than anything, can be good or evil. Power, in the hands of the Evil King, nearly destroyed Hyrule. But perhaps, in the right hands, power can be restored to its proper place…

:-: Hyrule Castle :-:

"Link, have you seen Siafire anywhere?"

The Hero of Time turned from the window overlooking the courtyard, where several knights and visiting warriors sparred. "She's down in the courtyard. Where else would she be?"

Behind him, the Queen of Hyrule sighed, coming over to join her husband at the window. "Sometimes I think we shouldn't have let Impa train her. She'll never become a proper queen, the way she acts."

"Maybe she isn't destined to become queen," Link replied softly. Zelda looked at him incredulously, and he smiled to calm her. "No one knows how their lives will turn out until they do. We'll just have to wait and see."

Below them, unaware of her parents' conversation, Siafire fought with an older knight, Raven, who was in charge of her mother's bodyguards. The man fought with a practice sword, but Siafire was unarmed, and had yet to take any blows. The surrounding crowd had ceased their activity to watch, and several people were only there to see Hyrule's princess in action.

Raven slashed at the princess's neck, but she ducked under the blow, dropping to her hands and sweeping the knight's legs from under him. He recovered quickly, aiming a quick series of jabs at Siafire, who was still close to the ground. One stab hit her hand, which was still supporting her, and she fell, rolling out the way of another attack.

Just as she regained her feet and began to counterattack, a voice from above them called, "Siafire!" When she looked up, her father, wearing his traditional green, was sticking his head out the window with a broad smile on his face. "Your mother wants to see you. It's urgent, or so she says."

With an aggrieved sigh, Siafire shrugged apologetically at Raven, who smiled and set down the practice sword. The group around them began to disperse, and she strode out of the courtyard into the castle.

The king and queen were waiting for her in the throne room. As usual when no one was in attendance, Link had abandoned his throne to sit on the steps before them, and Zelda was shaking her head in a resigned way. The two of them looked up and she entered and sat on the floor in front of her father.

"Good, you're here," her mother said briskly. "This is very important, and we need to discuss it as soon as possible."

"You're not going to make me stop fighting, are you?" she asked immediately, pausing as she removed her armguards.

Link laughed, earning himself an affectionate scowl from Zelda, and said, "No, it's not that."

"There's no easy way to say this, Sia, but…you are going to be married."

"I what?" Abandoning her armguards so the slipped off her arms, and jumping to her feet, Siafire's left ear began twitching uncontrollably, and the flecks of red in her violet-blue eyes became easily visible. "You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Unfazed by her daughter's anger, Zelda continued. "It is vital for the kingdom that this happen."

"Maybe I should explain this, Zel," Link interrupted. The queen nodded at him, and he said, "You know that the powers of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage are within you, right?"

Holding up her right hand, which momentarily blazed with the symbol of the Triforce, Siafire replied, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"We've found the person who inherited the Triforce of Power. His name is Minoru, and he is the prince of the Gerudo tribe. If the powers of the Triforce are joined, the kingdom can exist in peace, and the people will be assured that we aren't about to be invaded by the Gerudo. It's really important, don't you see that?" The Hero's explanation was lost on Siafire, whose knuckles were white from the fist they were in.

"I refuse to get married to someone I don't even know!" she told them loudly, startling the guard by the door. "Don't I have a choice of who I marry? You weren't forced to marry Father!" she aimed at her mother, whose face remained impassive.

"It was for the good of Hyrule, Siafire, as this is. That's what it means to be a ruler – to sometimes do what you'd rather not for the people. You have to learn that." Zelda glanced at the clock and added, "Besides, you'll have a chance to meet him. He's coming to the castle today; in a few hours, in fact."

Siafire stood frozen for a few seconds, the turned and stalked back across the throne room and out the large doors. Zelda stood as if to stop her, but was hampered by Link, who took her hand.

"She needs some time to think about this, Zel," he said softly. "It's a pretty big thing, after all. She'll be back."

:-: Gerudo Valley :-:

A distance away from Hyrule Castle, in a arid desert, was the mysterious realm of the warrior women, the Gerudo. They possessed an incredible beauty, yet each and every one of them was a highly skilled warrior and master thief. Thriving by thievery and flourishing in an environment where most would be hard-pressed to simply survive, these women had earned their reputation as the premier warrior race aside from the Sheikah themselves. Because of their self-sufficiency, as the intense life in the desert would demand of them, they had little need of men aside from the occasional relationship in order to sire children. While most Gerudo newborns were female, once in a hundred years, a male wold be born, and that boy would grow to become the king of the Gerudo.

However, the Gerudo were still mistrusted loners to a certain extent. Because of their well-known trade of theft, many were untrusting of the desert warriors, thinking they'd be robbed blind of even slain. While the desert thieves would only rob men, attack only if needed, and never killed, their questionable standing was nearly shattered by the emergence of Ganondorf. The King of the Gerudo and the supposed ally of Zelda's father, he had managed to break into the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce of Power, turning Hyrule into an abyssal wasteland of evil. Furthermore, the Gerudo that followed him were indeed cruel and merciless, stealing and killing for sport and simple pleasure and perpetrating the dark imagery of the desert thieves. Even though one of their own, Nabooru (who was revealed as the Sage of Spirit) played a key role in Ganondorf's destruction and Hyrule's salvation, the King of Evil's legacy was a black mark upon their people. Those who knew of it looked at the Gerudo with an extremely jaundiced eye, just waiting for the next would be tyrant to emerge from the desert sands and attempt another bid to control the Triforce.

It was in this place that the young man Minoru was preparing for his journey to Hyrule Castle Town. As opposed to the typical characteristic of flaming red hair that personified the Gerudo's fiery spirit and aggressiveness, the boy's hair was black as midnight, a silky flowing curtain of darkness that trailed down to his backside. Adorned with slightly paler skin than his allies, he possessed a well-toned form that was lightly toned, one of the benefits of his warrior training from childhood. Though he wasn't of their blood, Minoru still moved with the same masterful grace and silent litheness that all Gerudo possessed. His dress consisted of a black kimono-esque tunic that was lighter than his hair, outlined in brilliant gold silk with the Gerudo symbol on the back, golden flowing pants that gathered at the ankles and produced the a ballooning effect similar to those of the Gerudo women, a long black cloak, and flat-footed ebony boots. All in all, he looked a true Prince of Thieves. Minoru wanted to present himself as a true Gerudo, and dressed in clothing that both appealed to him yet paid homage to the rich culture and people that raised him from infancy.

What was most memorable about the young man, however, was his eyes. The typical Gerudo warrior always had crimson or golden eyes, and this young man was the exception again. Minoru's youth seemed to add an extra sparkle to his eyes, which were a light brilliant blue like a fresh spring sky; beautifully almond-shaped orbs, with deep laughter creases etching their corners. Many an opponent that faced the young man met their match through the intelligence, wit, skill, and power which lay beneath those innocently smiling eyes.

Stepping out of his chamber and facing the horizon, the raven-haired Prince of the Gerudo faced the lush emerald green lands of Hyrule. Beyond the cloudless skies was Hyrule Castle, and within a few minutes, he and some older Gerudo warriors would travel on horseback from their valley to meet the Hero of Time and Queen Zelda – as well as their daughter, Siafire.

While he had seen images of her in dreams from time to time, it would be the first time the Gerudo prince and the princess of Hyrule would meet face to face. Minoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a parchment he had formed some time ago, slightly faded around the edges from occasional damage and perusing. A very pretty face was staring back at him with sparkling violet-blue orbs with the faintest dab of red hidden beneath. Having waist-length blond hair of such a pale tint that it appeared silver in proper lighting, the Hylian princess's skin was more tanned than what was normally considered proper for a young woman of noble birth. And though her form was lithe and curvy from what his visions told him, she would reach a level of beauty that would rival her mother once maturity set in. From what he and some Gerudo scouts had learned, she was highly proficient in elemental magics and hand-to-hand Sheikah combat. While Siafire favored her mother more in looks, she was clearly Link's daughter in terms of personality, especially considering she was quite skilled with the use of knives and swords. It was somewhat well known that the young woman was a tomboy as her mother Zelda was when she was a youth. Yet, what was most intriguing was that, due to her parentage, Siafire had inherited the Triforces or both Wisdom and Courage.

Just thinking about that caused the Triforce mark on his hand to glow briefly, which was covered by his golden gauntlets. It was known to only a few that he had inherited the Triforce of Power at an extremely young age, and it was decided by the oldest Gerudo elders that such knowledge should remain secret. The he didn't seem to have the same dark soul that Ganondorf had possessed at his age, the warrior-women did not want to take the chance that Minoru would follow the same doomed path as the King of Evil.

Choosing a speedy horse for his ride, the young man galloped to the edge of the Gerudo Valley, where his friends and family were waiting alongside his fellow warriors. Nodding at the small group of women that would accompany him, a brilliant smile appeared on his face as they galloped off into Hyrule Field, the cheers of the desert thieves ringing in their ears. Turning back to look at the women that raised him from a little boy to a young man, Minoru's smile grew deeper as they headed to Hyrule Castle Town to meet a Hero of Time, a Sage, and a princess…

There you have it. The second chapter is going to be by me, the third by Suzaku-sama, and so on. Of course, I'd think it'd be rather easy to tell our writing apart, but maybe that's just me. Anyway, please review and tell us what you think!

- Allexandra -


	2. An Enjoyable Afternoon

**_Illusions of Power – Chapter Two – An Enjoyable Afternoon _**

**_by Allexandra Radcliffe and Prince Suzaku_**

**Hey, everyone, we're back with chapter two, written exclusively by me! I wanted to name it 'Bombchu go BOOM!' but that would be a little…too crazy. Although I really like crazy fics. If anyone can figure out where I got that alternate chapter title from, I'll give you a cookie.**

**As for notes, hm…can't think of anything at the moment, but I'm sure something will come up. On with the story, then.**

* * *

: Hyrule Castle Town :

The people of the Market paused as an angry Sheikah-esque young woman shoved through them, wrappings trailing from her arms, as if she had stopped taking them off and run away from somewhere. The inhabitants of Castle Town that knew her outfit bowed as she passed, but she ignored them, making her way to a stall next to the Bombchu Bowling Alley.

"Raine!" Ignoring the stares of the people looking at the stall's wares, Siafire ducked into the space behind the counter and plopped down on a stool in the corner. Dressed as a Sheikah, with her distinctive hair pulled up and hidden in her headwrap, she received a few stares from the customers that she didn't notice.

The Hylian running the shop, a green-eyed redhead named Raine, turned slightly while still keeping an eye on his wares. "Hi, Sia. What's got your feathers ruffled?"

"They're making me get married, Raine!" she wailed, kicking the air like she had as a child. "I came in and Mother just told me that I have to marry the prince of the Gerudo 'for the good of the kingdom'!" A few Gerudo visiting the market paused, then moved on, talking excitedly among themselves. Siafire didn't even notice, and tears were quivering at the edges of her eyes. "And Father agreed with her, and I don't know what to do, and…and…"

Raine turned away from the counter and handed Siafire a towel lying on the side of the stall. "Here, Sia, don't cry. I'm sure everything'll turn out fine in the end." The princess hugged the towel, sniffled, and nodded. "I can't talk now, but after the market closes, I'll stay here, okay? Go play Bombchu Bowling; that always cheers you up." With a watery smile, Siafire set the towel down and left the same way she had entered.

The girl behind the counter of the bowling alley jumped at first when an apparently Sheikah girl entered, but curtsied when she realized who Siafire was. The princess paused, searching through her belt pouches for some Rupees, and froze as she realized she had left it back at the palace. "Oops…I'll be back," she told the girl, backing towards the door.

From outside, she heard someone calling, "Don't worry so much, Kaniru, we've got plenty of time before we have to meet them," and suddenly ran into someone, bouncing off and falling to the floor.

A young man who looked about a year or two older than her was standing over her, looking concerned. "I'm sorry," he apologized, extending a hand to her. She took it, for once oddly conscious of her disheveled state.

The newcomer had strangely pale skin, an oddity with Hyrule's strong summer sun, and his black hair and tunic contrasted with his skin to make it look even fairer. Pale blue eyes smiled at her, followed by the rest of his face as she looked up at him. Like most people she met, he was taller than her, and although the folds of his clothes hid his body well, his grip spoke of concealed strength. As she let go of his hand, she felt a strangely familiar power surge from him, and puzzled over it for a second before realizing she hadn't yet spoken.

"No, it was my fault," she said quickly, turning slightly red. "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"I wasn't either, and besides, you were the one who fell." Before Siafire could protest again, he said, "As an apology, allow me to pay for your game."

She blinked in surprise, but her training as a princess kicked in and she exclaimed, "I couldn't! I mean, I ran into you…"

He paused to consider it, and then his face brightened. As he walked to the girl at the counter, he called, "Consider it payment for bowling lessons, then. I've never played this before." Siafire paused for a second longer, then smiled and went to collect her Bombchus.

They spent over an hour trying to win, with several rogue Bombchus getting away from the stranger, narrowly missing Siafire and the shopkeeper. He seemed a little surprised by the Cuccos, and even more so when they continued clucking after a Bombchu hit them.

"The Cucco Lady in Kakariko Village breeds them," she explained, laughing. "They're resistant to explosions. It's a spell her mother invented when my father was a child."

"So they had this game when he was young?" her companion asked, readying another Bombchu.

Siafire launched hers, wincing as it hit a sliding trap. "Yes. He always said that Bombchus were pointless and overpriced, but I think he just doesn't like them because he could never win at this. I've always been able to beat him…" As she finished speaking, the door opened and two knights enter. They bowed when they saw her, and she sighed.

"Princess, your presence is needed at the castle. The queen ordered us to tell you to hurry." Raven straightened from his bow, smiling sympathetically. With another sigh, Siafire pulled her headwrap off, shaking her waist-length hair free and adjusting two earrings connected by a chain on her right ear.

Beside her, the stranger made a strange, obviously surprised sound in his throat, and she turned to him with a sheepish, apologetic grin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said, looking down at their feet for a quick second. "But people tend to start bowing and calling me 'Your Highness' when they find out, and I wanted to be normal for a few hours…"

"I can understand that," he said quietly. "Don't worry about it. Whether you're a commoner or a princess, it was still fun."

Siafire nodded, the small smile on her face fading as she turned for the door. Just as Raven opened it, she turned suddenly and, over the clucking of the Cuccos, called, "If I may ask…what's your name?"

He smiled. "Minoru." With a small bow, he added, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Siafire."

* * *

**Now I've remembered those notes I was going to make. First, before anyone asks, Siafire has a horrible memory and also wasn't listening too well when she heard that she was to marry Minoru. And second, I've been going around all day saying (in no particular order), "Bombchu go BOOM! Cucco go BOOM! Exploding chickens…hehe…" So if you feel inspired to do the same, ignore all the strange looks you'll be receiving…it's all in good fun. As always, please review!**

**- Allexandra**


End file.
